Comfort
by Marlin Lette
Summary: Leon dumps Cloud, but the blonde finds comfort in the arms of an old friend. Cloud/Zack


**Disclaimer-I own nothing cept this storyline. **

**Warnings- Language, violence, Yaoi and shoenen-ai **

**A/N- Sorry if this sounds like something else you've read... I read too much. Oh yeah and it's an AU fic. There are two FF8 characters in this... not a big part though. If I should move this to Kingdom Hearts category tell me.**

Cloud finished cleaning the bar off at Seventh Heaven, it was well past closing time but he had had a lot to do tonight. Tifa was home taking care of a sick Yuffie, she just didn't want the hyper girl by herself. So Cloud being their friend, took over the bar tonight. Finally, he was on his way home, to his boyfriend. He wasn't happy about admitting it at first but he was gay. After a few years he finally came out of the closet, Yuffie squealed and wanted to tell the world but the others were calm about it.

Cloud drove his black car home, the entire time waiting to see his lover. He and Leon had made plans tonight but Cloud, having to work the bar had to cancel, so now they were supposed to make up for it at home.

The chocobo haired man pulled into his driveway and seen a red sports car sitting there, that wasn't Leon's car. Cloud shrugged as he walked into his lover's house, that he lived with him in.

"Lee! I'm home!" Cloud called as he walked into the living room; Leon wasn't there. Since Leon didn't cook very often Cloud walked to the bedroom, the door was shut. Cloud opened the door and was floored by the scene in front of him. His lover of two years was fucking another man. Cloud was frozen for a moment before he turned and slammed to door behind him as he walked back into the hallway. The man collapsed onto the floor of the hallway leaning against the wall. _This couldn't be happening. _

A few moments later the bedroom door opened and a semi-clothed Leon stood there in front of him.

"Cloud... I didn't want you to find out this way..." Leon sighed as he kneeled down in front of him.

Cloud's head snapped up his mako-blue eyes burning, "Oh, so you actually planned on telling me?!" He pulled himself up from the floor to stare at the brunet.

"Yes I did! I was going to tell you... I just didn't know how to...I'm sorry you found out like this," Leon tried to stay calm.

"You're sorry?! You're fucking sorry?!" Cloud's left fist clenched into a fist as he fought back the waves of emotion that were hitting him.

"I think you should just go. I'll help you get your things," Leon ran a hand through his hair.

"Fuck off! I don't need your help!" Cloud slammed past Leon and walked into what was once their bedroom.

A smaller blond was sitting on their, no his, bed. His head was down and his body was covered in a blanket. Cloud gave him a seething look before he dug out a suitcase and packed his clothes and grabbed his jacket. Cloud then stormed out of the bedroom and walked into the bathroom and put his things into a smaller bag.

Cloud looked at Leon one last time, sadly before he walked out of the front door. The blond got into his car and drove until he stopped out front of Seventh Heaven. Finally Cloud pulled to the side of the road and pulled out his cell phone. He flipped through his contacts until his eyes rested on one name, Zack. A while back when Cloud and Zack when in SOLDIER, everyone thought Zack died, including Cloud. That tore the blond up inside, but by some miracle possibly one named Areis Zack was alive. Cloud didn't see to much of the raven haired man, they stayed in contact but Zack was always busy with his travels. Every couple of months he'd come to see Cloud. It was difficult for Cloud because he knew deep down somewhere that he loved Zack, but until this night he was with Leon.

Cloud pressed send on his phone. It rang a few times before a sleepy sounding Zack answered.

"Hello?"

"Zack? It's Cloud..." the blond tried to hide to pain in his voice but failed.

"Cloud? What's wrong?" Zack heard it.

"I-I can't be alone..." Cloud clenched his fist again.

"Where are you?" Zack sounded much more awake now.

"I-I'm...out front of Seventh Heaven..." Cloud fought back a sob.

"You gonna be staying there?" Concern laced the older man's voice.

"Yeah...for now..." Cloud had tears rolling down his face by this point.

"Stay in the spare room, I'll be there soon as I can."

"Alright...Z-zack?"

"Yeah, Cloud?"

"We're friends right?"

"Of course... now I'll be there as soon as possible."

They both hung up their phones and Cloud grabbed his bags and unlocked Seventh Heaven. The blond shut the door behind him as he walked upstairs and into the spare room. Cloud set his things down and curled up on the bed. The blond curled up as small as he possibly could and cried.

About 20 minutes later a black bike pulled up outside of the bar. Zack made his way inside the building and shut and locked the door behind him before he made his way into the spare room. Zack shut the door behind him as he walked into the room. At the sight of Cloud crying he ran over him and wrapped his arms around the younger male. Cloud tensed up for a moment and looked like he was going to punch him before he realized it was Zack. The blond sat up with his elder's arms still around him. Zack let got of him and looked at his face.

"What happened?" Zack asked.

"Fucking Leon was fucking some other guy... in our house..." Cloud's voice was low with hurt and anger.

"Shit. Gods Cloud, I'm really sorry," Even though his apology was sincere he never liked Cloud with Leon, not that he would have ever told the blond that. He felt like Cloud was his... or at least should have been.

"I just fucking let my guard down and the fucker goes and does this! Two fucking years! Am I really that bad of a person?" Cloud hadn't meant for the question to be answered, he was just ranting.

"I don't think your bad at all," Zack smiled brightly at his companion.

"Huh? Oh, um... thanks?" Cloud said mildly embarrassed.

"No problem, Spikey," Zack ruffled his hair like he used to when he was in SOLDIER with him.

"You know... I feel bad, for having you come out here this late n shit. You really didn't have to."

"Cloud, we're friends and I care about yah," Zack's usual smile was in place as he pulled the younger man into a strong embrace. Cloud tensed at first but soon returned the embrace.

"Thank you," Cloud dropped his forehead to Zack's shoulder and let his head rest there. Zack just held him, running his hand up and down Cloud's back.

"Yano what's really horrible?" Cloud asked suddenly.

"Hm?" Zack still continued to hold the younger blond.

"I don't think I've been in love with Leon for the last 5 months of our relationship... I think it was more like habit..." Cloud said with his head still on Zack's strong shoulder.

"Hmm... why didn't you break it off then?"

"I don't know...really..."

"Was it the sex?" Zack didn't know what possessed him to say that.

"No... I haven't even slept with him in like 3 months..." Cloud blushed.

"Good," Zack mentally kicked himself for saying that out loud.

"Why is that good Zack?" Cloud asked slightly mad and slightly confused.

"I never liked you with him..." Zack said quietly.

"Why?" Cloud pulled back and looked the Ex-SOILDER in the eyes.

"Cause, he wasn't good enough for you," Zack smiled at him.

"Why?" Cloud asked curiously.

"Just wasn't... not in my eyes," Zack answered, mostly honest.

"Oh..." Cloud picked that moment to realize how long they'd been holding each other. The flushed blond pulled away from Zack and smiled apologetically at him.

"Zack? Will you just stay here with me?" Cloud suddenly asked.

"Of course I will, Cloud," Zack smiled brightly at him before he bent down to unlace his boots.

Cloud pulled off his shirt and laid back on the bed. Zack looked at him as he took off his boots and socks. The raven haired man got off the bed and sat down in a chair before he removed his tight shirt. Cloud let his blue eyes linger on Zack's exposed, well toned chest before he shut them. Zack leaned back in the chair with his legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles. Cloud got up and turned out the light, then he went back to bed.

After about 10 minutes of trying to sleep Cloud gave up. "Zack, are you still awake?" he asked softly.

"Yeah..." Zack responded.

"Can you... come here?" Cloud asked timidly.

Instead of replying Zack got up and walked over to the bed where the blond was. Zack laid down in the bed behind Cloud, who turned to face him. "Thank you... I just don't want to feel so horrid."

Zack smiled sadly at his friend. "It's not a problem. I'm sick of sleeping alone too," Zack admitted.

"One more favor?" Cloud asked quietly.

"Anything," Zack smiled softly.

"C-can...you just...hold me? The blond asked nervously.

"Of course,"Zack pulled Cloud to him and put his strong arm around the small blond. Cloud smiled a bit and snuggled up to his best friend.

Eventually Cloud fell asleep with one arm around Zack. Said male stayed awake until Cloud fell asleep and then let his own tiredness overtake him.

The next morning Zack woke up with Cloud's head on his chest and the blondes arm slug across him as well. Zack was on his back and his arms were around the thin blond. He looked down at his friend, a warm smile spread on his face. _He's here, with me, in my arms...where he should be_, Zack thought.

Soon the blond man stirred from Zack's unwavering gaze upon him.

"Mornin'," Cloud said sleepily.

"Morning," Zack said softly as he shifted his hold on Cloud. The blonde flushed when he realized that he was curled up to Zack Fair.

"I-I'm sorry-" Cloud started before Zack cut him off.

"Don't be I like this. It's nice, yah know... waking up with someone, you, in my arms," Zack smiled at the flushed blonde.

"Z-Zack?" Cloud looked up at the older man.

"I'm sorry that was lame right?" Zack blushed slightly.

"Heh, it was sweet," Cloud smiled.

"Okay..." Zack sighed softly as he looked down at the blonde again.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked fearfully, thinking he did something wrong.

"Nothing just thinking...do you remember when we were in SOLDIER? When you'd get freaked out and curl up with me at night?" Zack spoke quietly.

"Yes, I remember," Cloud looked up at him briefly with a light blush dusted across his pale face.

"Do you remember when I'd hold you and tell you everything would be okay because I wouldn't let anything happen to you?" Zack brushed the backs of his fingers across Cloud's cheek.

"Yeah," Cloud closed his eyes at the soft touch.

"I still mean that, Cloud," the raven haired man spoke seriously. "I won't let anything happen to you... and I know so much already has, but from now on... if I can help it, nothing will happen to you."

Cloud looked up at Zack, his eyes glistening. "Zack..." the blonde brought his hand up and caressed his companions face, his thumb brushing along his cheek bone. Zack looked down at him as he smiled warmly, leaning into the touch.

"Cloud," Zack whispered as he brought his hand down to cup Cloud's flushed face. The blonde too leaned into the other man's touch. Zack gently pulled Cloud up and pressed his lips to the blondes. Cloud gasped at the electric feeling of their lips meeting. Zack slowly broke the kiss and looked at the blonde that was leaning over him. Cloud smiled and met Zack's lips with his own. Zack parted his lips and brushed his tongue along Cloud's lower lip. The blonde parted his own lips and met Zack's tongue with his own.

Cloud broke the kiss softly and looked up at Zack. "Zack, I love you, I've always loved you."

"I know you do. I love you too Cloud. I have since I first laid eyes on you in SOLDIER." Zack kissed Cloud's neck gently.

Cloud smiled before he laid down on his back, pulling Zack on top of him. The raven haired man smiled before he captured Cloud's lips with his own again. Zack tenetivly stroked Cloud's side as he kissed him, causing the younger male to mewl into the kiss. Zack broke the kiss and fixed his mouth to Cloud's neck, biting and kissing him.

"Nngh...Zack..." Cloud gasped.

The older man chuckled but groaned when Cloud bucked his hips into Zack's. Zack kissed and licked his way down Cloud's chest and stopped at his nipples. Zack pulled one into his mouth and suckled on it.

"Mmm..."Cloud bit his lip as he eyes fluttered closed.

Zack released his hold on the hard nub and continued his way down Cloud's flat stomach. Zack ran his tongue just under Cloud's waist band before he looked at and met the blond's eyes.

"Is this okay with you?" Zack asked, his voice deep with desire.

"Mhm," Cloud let his head fall back as Zack undid Cloud's pants. The blonde lifted his hips so Zack could pull his pants down, which Zack proceeded to get rid of completely along with his boxers. Zack looked up at Cloud's face before he gripped his length. The raven haired man took the head of his lovers cock in his mouth and suckled him gently. Zack flicked his tongue over the head a few times before he took more of him into his mouth.

"Aahh! Zack!" Cloud cried out as Zack sucked harder on him.

The blonde groaned when Zack hummed around him. "Z-Zack... I want...you...inside me," Cloud panted out. Zack moaned around Cloud after he said that, still he continued to suck him off. Zack started to move quicker with his ministrations as he massaged Cloud's balls. The blonde cried out again moaning Zack's name.

"Ah.. oh g- Zack! Gunna cum...nngh... Zack!" Cloud spilled himself into Zack's mouth, who swallowed some of it but let the rest leak out into his free hand. Zack looked up at Cloud's face, which was flushed and his lips were parted as he watched his lover.

"Still want me inside you?" Zack asked hungerly.

"Gods yes," Cloud breathed out.

Zack groaned at Cloud's want for him as he smeared Cloud's cum onto his fingers before he slipped one into his tight opening. Cloud gasped at the intruding digit but soon became used to it as Zack added a second one and began to pump his hand in and out of the blonde.

Soon Zack pulled his fingers out of the blonde, who whimpered at the loss before Zack pulled his pants off and crawled up Cloud's body. Zack pressed his mouth to Cloud's as he positioned himself at Cloud's entrance. Zack pushed the head of his thick length inside of his lover and had to stop to keep himself from cumming right there.

"Please," Cloud begged as he kissed Zack's neck. Zack moaned as he pushed all the way into Cloud. The older man held still for a moment before he pulled out and slowly pushed himself back in. Zack continued his achingly slow pace for about 10 minutes until Cloud wrapped his legs around Zack's waist.

Zack pushed into Cloud from the new angle and hit his prostate again and again causing the blonde to see stars. Five more minutes of this, still at a slow sweet pace Cloud cried out.

"'M so close...Zack..." Cloud made a low keening sound as he tensed up.

"Oh shit...Cloud!" Zack moaned as he spilled himself deep into Cloud, who at the feeling of being filled came crying Zack's name. After a moment Zack pulled out of Cloud and collasped onto his back to the side of Cloud.

Zack looked at the blonde beside him and pulled him into his arms, not minding the cum. Cloud lazily wrapped his arm around his lover and rested his head on his chest.

"You know you're mine right?" Zack more or less told him.

"Wouldn't want it any other way," Cloud smiled at Zack.

"You know I'm really in love with you Cloud," Zack kissed him gently, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Zack," Cloud smiled and let his eyes close.

"Tired?"

"It took a lot out of me," Cloud chuckled as he kissed the raven haired man's chest.

"Me too," Zack agreed as he closed his eyes along with Cloud.

Just as the men were about to fall asleep there was a knock on the door, Tifa opened the door and stood there with her hands on her hips. Cloud grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over their lower halves.

"Cloud...Zack?" She asked momentarily forgetting why she was up there.

"Hey Darlin'," Zack drawled to her.

"Uhm...i take it you finally left Leon to pursue this one, Cloud?"

"He left me... but im glad," Cloud smiled.

"Because you've always loved him... yeah yeah I know," Tifa placed her hands on her hips.

"But next time you want to kindle your love during business hours... be a little quieter. All of Seventh Heaven heard you!" With that being said Tifa walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Cloud looked at Zack blushing, "Mm... deal with it later... sleep." Zack chuckled as he kissed him before he closed his eyes. Soon both lovers were sound asleep wrapped in each other's embraces.


End file.
